1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to recreational systems, and more specifically, to sporting event hospitality systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Sporting event hospitality systems are well known in the art and are effective means to provide an elevated location from which to view an event. For example, FIG. 1 depicts a conventional roof top observation system 101 having a recreational vehicle 103, an elevated observation area 105, and seating 107, 108. During use, spectators (not shown) sit on the roof top observation system 101 in order to watch an event 111.
One of the problems commonly associated with system 101 is its limited use. For example, because system 101 repurposes a recreational vehicle for spectating events, space is used inefficiently and many entertainment features are necessarily neglected.
Accordingly, although great strides have been made in the area of sporting event recreation systems, many shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of use of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present application as defined by the appended claims.